Gilbert's Heroes
by Sodapop Phantom
Summary: Some time after some World War, Gilbert gets rescued from the Russian front. But, what happens when some unexpected things happen? Human names used. Official AmePru Rated T for blood, slight swearing.
1. Rescue

Just for you, a brand new fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 1

Gilbert opened his eyes to the same darkness he had seen for God knows how long. Eyes full of fear, he glanced around the room, searching for an unknown danger. Cold stone walls met his gaze where ever he looked. His arms were shackled to the wall and he was seriously malnourished. He could feel the pains of hunger in his stomach. Then, something caught his eyes. There was a figure in the doorway, staring at him.

The figure stepped towards him, causing Gilbert to flinch. As the stranger moved closer, Gilbert got a good look at the man. Sparkling blue eyes, glasses, a cocky grin, and sandy-blonde hair with a strange cowlick on top. The man knelt down on one knee and there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes. "Hey, Gilbert. Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt ya. It's me, Alfred, remember?" Alfred...Alfred! Gilbert knew who this was. This man was a friend, not a foe. Alfred took off his signature bomber jacket and wrapped around Gilbert. "C'mon out, guys! He's alright!"

With a quick flick of a finger, three other men joined Alfred. In the dark, he couldn't really tell who any others were. He felt the chains fall off his arms and was supported by two blondes. They helped him to a plane and sat him down in one of the seats. Gilbert got a better look at the two that supported him: Francis Bonnefoy, one of Gilberts's dearest friends, and Arthur Kirkland, a Brit with huge eyebrows. The third was hard to see, but was definitely there. He was Matthew Williams, who was dragged along by his brother.

They took off, rising high above the clouds. Gilbert looked out the window, wondering where they were going. Surely they would take him back to Germany, back to his bruder, Ludwig. No such luck. They flew right over his home country. Gilbert looked at Arthur and Francis in confusion. Arthur put his hand on Gilbert's shoulder while Francis shook his head regretfully. They weren't returning Gilbert back to Germany yet. They had to some business to do in America.

* * *

A/N

Hey guys~ I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack~ Lately, I've been obsessed with Hogan's Heroes. So anyone else have a new fandom? And how'd ya like this very short chapter? Review if you please! Fav/follow if you really liked it!


	2. Arrival

**Finally, after for like ever, I give you Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

When they arrived in America, reporters swarmed the aircraft, shoving microphones into the Allies' faces. Arthur and Francis shooed them out as Alfred helped Gilbert up. They were greeted by none other than Franklin D. Roosevelt himself.

"Well done, Alfred! I knew I could depend on you to get the job done!" as he ruffled the grinning American's hair. Turning to Gilbert, he spoke, "Quite a long flight, huh? Well, you're safe in the good 'ol United States of America. I'm Franklin D. Roosevelt, president of the United States." He stuck out his hand, to shake, a little too fast and Gilbert flinched. Puzzled, he pulled his hand back. Francis whispered something in his ear that Gilbert couldn't catch. Roosevelt nodded his head in understanding and turned to Alfred

"Alfred, take this POW home to his brother." Alfred hesitated, causing his boss to add, "We'll interview him in Germany. Take him home and that is an order!" Alfred saluted, loaded everyone in the plane, and they were airborne, once again.

The ride home wasn't very fun for anyone. As a matter of fact, Gilbert threw up at least five times on poor Arthur, causing him to be grouchy the entire ride. This caused Francis to try and cheer Arthur up and they ended up getting into a fight, as usual. Matthew sweat-dropped and quietly stood somewhere else, wanting to avoid the situation. Alfred was too busy piloting to do something about the two bickering, thus getting very annoyed.

* * *

**Ugh, such a short chapter! Sorry about that, guys! I guess it doesn't help that I fell asleep at two in the morning and woke up at five in the morning. But, that's enough about me! So, how you guys been? Anyone else hate this new editing thingy? I do. Reviews, favs, and follows are greatly appreciated! **


	3. Memories

Chapter 3

The ones on board were lucky when the flight was over. Arthur dusted himself off (as fighting with Francis can get very messy) and picked up a sleeping Gilbert (he fell asleep when Arthur and Francis were in the middle of fighting) up. The two left the plane first, followed by Alfred. Francis and Matthew were left to guard the plane. The three got into a Volkswagen and drove to Gilbert's brother's, Ludwig, house. Arthur handed Gilbert to Alfred and knocked on the door.

Ludwig appeared in the door, a stern expression on his face. His face softened when he saw Gilbert. He took Gilbert from Alfred, holding him bridal-style and set him down on the couch. He put a blanket over his brother's body, to keep him warm. Turning to the other two in the doorway, he thought he recognized the American. And then it hit him; that was the soldier that Ludwig saved in the first World War. The American must have recognized him, too, because he gasped.

_It was a stormy day, rain flooding the battlefield. In the distance, cries of pain could be heard. A young Doctor Ludwig rushed to the battlefield, to find the cries coming from a young, wounded American. He glanced around the area, hoping not to find a fellow German troop, and began treating the American. There was a bullet buried in his shoulder, so Ludwig dug it out. More cries came from the American, but he didn't struggle. Soon, the wound was treated and wrapped. Ludwig took it upon himself to reunite the American with his fellow troops. The only thing Ludwig remembered was the strange cowlick on top of the American's head. _

Ludwig tried to shut the door, but Alfred put his boot in front of it to stop it. Alfred had to find out if that really was the man who helped him. "Sir, by any chance, did you happen to be a doctor in the first World War?" Ludwig nodded and Alfred gasped even more and stuttered a thanks. He stood, gaping at the man who saved his life.

Meanwhile, Gilbert woke up. He was confused at first, but he started to recognize his surroundings. He tried sitting up, which resulted him in more vomiting. In the mix of body fluid, much to Gilbert's horror, was blood. He let out a cry of pain and distress, drawing Ludwig's attention. His brother rushed to Gilbert's side, patting his back and trying to reassure him. Gilbert puked up more blood and eventually blacked out. The last thing he heard was his brother screaming his name and crying.

* * *

Awwwww~ Germany, I knew you had a soft spot~ Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. So, what's gonna happen to Gilbert? That will be revealed in the next chapter! Reviews, favs, and follows are always welcome!


	4. Family

Chapter 4: Family

When Gilbert awoke again, he was in a hospital. All his family, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Roderich, Vash, and Lili, were by his bed, looking at him with concerned eyes. Confused, he at his body, which was covered in bandages. He was hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor. A doctor entered, checked on his wounds, and left the room, leaving him alone with his family once again. Ludwig was the first to cry.

"Damn you, Gilbert!," Ludwig sobbed. "We thought you were dead!" He hugged Gilbert lightly, careful enough to avoid hurting him, with tears streaming down his face. "Gilbert East Beilschmidt, if you ever scare us like that again, I swear I'll..." Elizaveta put her hand on his shoulder gently. Vash just watched and Lili hid her face in her hands. Roderich left the room, unable to stand seeing Gilbert wounded. Even if they had a bitter rivalry, they were still family and cared for each other.

Alfred and his crew (the Allies) walked into the hospital. Or at least they hoped it was the hospital. The entrance had "Krankenhaus" written on the front of it, which Francis had interpreted as "hospital." Judging by the looks of it, it was, in fact, the hospital. Alfred checked into the administrative desk. There was a lady with black hair busily working, so he spoke. "I'm looking for a patient under the name of Gilbert Beilschmidt. May I ask what room he is in?" He stopped when the lady, no, more like a girl, looked at him when he said "Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"What do you want with him?" The girl had a frown on her face.

"My boss wants me to interview him."

"Why?"

"Why are you so concerned?!"

The girl glared at Alfred. And for the first time, he noticed the white streaks in her black hair. And the red eyes. This chick definitely had some family connection to Gilbert... "You're related to him!" Alfred blurted out. She looked shocked, but quickly recovered herself.

"Ja, er ist mein Vater." She smirked when she saw the American's confused look.

"Ummmm...that's cool, I guess." Alfred was still confused.

She sighed. "He's in Room 205, Section C. I swear to the God above if you touch a bone on his body, I swear I'll-" She got cut off by her boss yelling at her. "Cata, how many times do I have to tell you to stop threatening people?!"

* * *

Once again, Cata made her way into my story... Anyways, we had some emotional moments, some funny moments, and some confusing moments. The confusion will most likely be because I used a different language in this chapter, ja? Well, I have supplied a translation! I used Google Translate so I'm not sure how reliable that is... Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter~ Reviews, favs, and follows are all welcome and appreciated.

**Ja, er ist mein Vater: Yeah, he's my father**


	5. Visitors

Chapter 5: Visitors

Roderich was walking down the hall when he saw someone look similar to him (the only difference was the blonde hair and light blue eyes) walk into Gilbert's room. Confused, the Austrian watched him before shrugging and walking down the hall. He became even more confused when he saw three others enter the room. But, he was an Austrian and he wasn't going to get involved.

Gilbert was also confused when the four entered his room. He tried to sit up, only to reopen some of his wounds. A wave of pain rushed through his body and he let out a whimper. Ludwig laid him back down, comforting him. But Gilbert wouldn't stop staring at Alfred for some odd reason.

Alfred blinked. He didn't know why Gilbert was staring at him with wide red eyes. He couldn't read the other's expression either. So, Alfred decided to stare back. It seemed like forever before Francis cleared his throat, snapping the American out of his daze. "We 'ave business to conduct, you know. No time for staring contests, Alfred." Said American nodded his head and turned to Gilbert's family. "I'm sorry to interrupt your family reunion, but would you please kindly leave? We need some privacy." Vash and Lili were the first to leave, Elizaveta next. Ludwig was the last to leave, and also the most reluctant. "You let me know if they do anything to you, Gilbert."

"Hi, Gilbert. We just have to ask you a few questions, if that's alright." Gilbert nodded. "As you know, I'm Alfred. You already know Francis. The Brit with the big eyebrows is Arthur Kirkland, my "brother." And Matthew is...ummmm...around here somewhere. He's my real brother." Matthew sighed and sweat-dropped. "So, let us begin. What exactly happened that made you end up in Russia?"

* * *

This chapter didn't have as much dialogue as I liked, but it was still a pretty fun to write. Especially the cliff-hanger at the end! Hee hee, I am evil~ Anyways, let me know what you think of this story so far! It is by far one of my best. Favs and follows are welcome and appreciated!


	6. Interview

I'd like to thank pastaaddict for reviewing and pastaaddict, HappyLuckyAnime, Telidina, shingeki-no-Marukaite-Chikyuuand, and urufushinigami for the follows and pastaaddict, Telidina, Treebrooke, and Bookworm123 for the favs. Much appreciated, guys~!

* * *

Chapter 6: Interview

Gilbert tried to speak, he really did. His throat felt like it was on fire. It must've been the glass that a certain Russian forced him to swallow. The vodka that got forced down his throat later made his throat burn, so that didn't really help. Not to mention, he hadn't really had a conversation in ages. No, the only thing that left his mouth were screams of pain and cries for mercy. He tried yet again, but the pain was too great and he ended up crying.

Francis wiped away his friend's tears and handed him a notepad and a pencil. They would communicate in the old-fashioned way. Gilbert blinked gratefully and began to write.

"_I was captured in the middle of the war. I was returning to Berlin with some key information about the Allies when my plane was shot down. Russians swarmed the area and I was blindfolded, gagged, and hog-tied." _

Alfred's face was grim and he nodded slowly. He decided to ask another question. "What happened when you were captured?"

Gilbert's eyes were full of fear as memories of torture and pain came flooding back. He shook his head, despite the pain in his throat, not wanting to answer. He would tell Alfred that when we was ready.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Alfred said, as if he read Gilbert's mind. He checked his watch, motioned for the others, and they all left, with Alfred's parting words being, "See ya soon, Gil!"

* * *

A/N

Ok, this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry 'bout that! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the very short chapter. Reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated!


	7. Operation

Chapter 7: Operation

The next day, the doctors walked into Gilbert's room and checked his wounds, as usual. But, they had something else planned for today. A certain American told the doctors about Gilbert's inability to talk. They asked him to open his mouth really wide, which he did. They shone a light down his throat, to discover glass shards stuck in his throat.

They quickly knocked him out, much to his protest, and began to pull out the shards once they were sure he was out cold. They had to conduct surgery on the poor Prussian's voice box, where there was also glass. It took them several hours, but they got the job done. It took Gilbert several months to recover, faster than it should've been. When Gilbert woke, the doctors told him he had been in a healing coma, which made the process go a lot quicker. As a matter of fact, almost all his wounds were completely healed and he could talk again. The doctors had him do a couple of voice exercises to make sure everything was alright. In no time, Gilbert was back to his chatty self, though he was still painfully skinny. And it was no surprise to Gilbert when Alfred showed up in his room. The doctors told him that Alfred had checked on him everyday when he was out cold.

Alfred was relieved when he saw Gilbert chatting with the doctors and wide awake. Eyes sparkling, he launched himself at the Prussian and gave a huge bear hug. "Gilbert, you're awake, you're awake, you're awake! Ahahahahaha! That makes me so happy!" He didn't stop hugging him until the other pushed him away. He looked excitedly into Gilbert's red eyes and grinned. Gilbert, for the first time in forever, smiled back. "Dude, guess what? The doctor said you could go home! Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you!" And the two left the hospital, both of their eyes shining.

* * *

A/N

I am going to say this now: I have no medical knowledge what-so-ever. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, favs, and follows are welcomed and appreciated! Feel free to correct any mistakes!


	8. Reunion

Chapter 8: Reunion

They arrived at Ludwig's house in Gilbert's car. (Alfred had been staying at Ludwig's while Gilbert was recovering, so he thought it wouldn't hurt to borrow Gil's car.) Gilbert could see that Alfred wasn't exaggerating when he said that everyone was waiting. Everyone was there, even Ivan. Gilbert was a bit shocked to see Ivan, but it wasn't Ivan who tortured him. As a matter of fact, Ivan came over and gave Gilbert a hug that rivaled Alfred's.

Gilbert walked to the back yard where Feliciano was flirting with some girls. Feli saw Gilbert and hugged Gilbert too. "Gilbert! You're a-back! I made-a some pasta for you~!" The Prussian couldn't help but smile. Feliciano went back to his flirting and shortly after, Gilbert was tackled.

"Amigo! We have missed you so much!" Antonio laughed. Francis pulled Antonio off of Gilbert. "Pardon Antonio. He's been so anxious for your return. Now, how about a hug for your friends, eh?" Francis pulled them into a group hug. "Keseseseses~ This makes me so happy, seeing everyone here to celebrate the awesome me!" Francis looked at Gilbert in shock, but quickly smiled. "Oh, it speaks~!" Gilbert pulled himself out of the group hug to find the one person he was looking for. He found him grilling an assortment of food for the others. Gilbert wrapped his arms around him, causing him to tense up.

"Feliciano, I'm busy. Go bother someone else."

"Nope, wrong answer, _West._"

Ludwig turned around, shocked expression on his face. "Gilbert?

"Keseseseseses~ The one and only~ Now, how 'bout an awesome hug for your awesome big bruder, huh?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and hugged him and then quickly went back to grilling before the food burnt. No one wanted England-type food, now did they.

In the kitchen, Kiku, Yao, Sadik, and Lovino were also cooking. Yao, Sadik, and Lovi were too busy cooking to notice Gil, but Kiku noticed him and bowed before getting back to his white rice.

Gilbert yawned and decided to find somewhere to take a nap. He found an empty bedroom and fell asleep. When he woke up, he discovered a certain American sleeping next to him. His blonde hair was messed up and his glasses were on crooked. There was a small smile on his face, like he was seeing a bunch of baby animals. In a way, Alfred kind of looked cute. It seemed that Alfred had the same effect that Feliciano had because Gilbert couldn't help but smile. He quickly and quietly got off the bed, careful enough to not wake the sleeping American.

* * *

A/N

Ok, admit it. Alfred sleeping like that is totally adorable! And I couldn't see Ivan torturing Gilbert so I decided to make him a big teddy bear in this! As pastaaddict said in a review, things certainly are looking up for Gilbert! Don't get your hopes up yet! It is not over! I liked the idea of Lovino in the kitchen and I don't know why. I have a feeling he would make a mean pizza or something. Anyways, reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far.


	9. War

Chapter 9: War

Gilbert went back out to the party, which had turned into a tomato battlefield. Apparently, Antonio had orchestrated the event, much to Ludwig's displease. It seemed like everyone was in an alliance. The groups were the Nordic Five (and Peter), Axis Powers, the Soviets, the Asians (except Kiku), the Bad Touch Two and Lovino (they weren't a trio until Gilbert joined in and Lovi was forced by Antonio), the Magic Trio (except Norway), and others like Roderich and Elizaveta. Those who were not fighting were eating popcorn and watching the "war." Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Tomatoes were flying through the air when Gilbert joined his buddies behind a trash can. He picked up one from Antonio's heaping pile and threw it in a random direction before ducking behind his shield. It landed on Arthur, causing Francis to laugh. The Frenchman was rewarded with a tomato to the face by Vladmir. Lovino threw a tomato at Feliciano, which hit the other Italian. He let out a surprised "Ve!" and hid behind Ludwig, who got hit with a tomato by Gilbert. Ludwig wiped off the tomato from his shirt and threw a tomato at Gilbert. The two brothers kept on exchanging tomatoes until Elizaveta hit Gilbert with a tomato. She put on a teasing smile and went over to join the Axis. Roderich soon followed her. Norway kept on throwing tomatoes at Matthias, so he decided to switch alliances and joined up with Arthur and Vlad, completing the Magic Trio.

The tomato fight went on for many more hours and when Alfred woke up and went outside. Everyone was dripping with tomato, with an exception of those who didn't fight. The American's jaw dropped. He had missed all the action! He groaned and started to walk over to pester a tomato-covered Brit until he saw Gilbert. "Dude, Gil! Your hair actually has color now! Oooooh! And it matches your eyes, too." The American broke out laughing until Gil threw a tomato at his face. This started another tomato war. By the time everything was over, everyone (even the neutrals) were dripping tomatoes.

Elizaveta approached Gilbert while Alfred was in the shower. "Hey Gil, I notice that you and Alfred are, let's just say, _very_ close." She shot a knowing look at Gilbert and walked away before he could say anything. Everyone was leaving, when Alfred walked over to Gilbert and gave him a "bro-hug." He fell asleep that night thinking about what Elizaveta had said and if Alfred was trying to imply something.

* * *

A/N 

Yes, an entire chapter dedicated to a tomato war. I really have nothing better to do. Oh, and some feelings at the end. But not bad feels. Good feels. As usual, reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this crazy chapter!


	10. Shock

**Happy Independence Day to Alfred/America!**

"Ja, happy Independence Day, Al." ~Gilbert

* * *

Chapter 10: Shock

Gilbert walked out to the living room to see Feliciano sprawled out on the couch. He let out a sigh and pushed Feliciano off the couch. The Italian woke up with a "Ve!" and looked at Gilbert with shocked eyes. Gilbert rolled his eyes and said, "West is waiting for you in his bed." Feli got up and ran to Ludwig's room. Gilbert heard some silent curses in German and silence. Gil chuckled at the fact that Ludwig was so willing to let the Italian sleep with him. He let his mind wander as he switched on the TV. There was some news reports on the recent war, but something that caught his attention was Joseph Stalin, Russian leader. Gilbert started to listen in. His eyes widened in fear as he heard what the Russian was saying.

"_During World War 2, we had a vital German prisoner in our grasp. Just a few months ago, he was rescued by the Americans. We want the German prisoner back." _He turned to face the camera. "_I am addressing you, Americans. If you fail to return the prisoner to Russia by the end of the month, we will attack with nuclear power." _

Gilbert was suddenly paler than he already was and he began to sweat. No, he couldn't go back. He wouldn't be able to bear what would happen to him. He had only just recovered and been reunited with friends and family. He ran to Ludwig's room and literally jumped into the already crowded bed.

Ludwig opened his eyes in surprise when his older brother jumped into bed. Gilbert was pale, almost completely white, and was sweating and shaking terribly. He sat up, careful not to wake Feliciano, and crawled over to his shaking brother. He put his arms around Gilbert, comforting him. When Gilbert relaxed a little, Ludwig asked his brother what happened. The only thing that he got out of his brother was, "Get Alfred." Lucky for Ludwig, Alfred was staying at Arthur's house and he was at Ludwig's in a couple hours.

Alfred was a bit surprised when he got the call from Ludwig. But nevertheless, he drove over there the minute he heard "Gilbert." Not even bothering to knock, he ran into the house. "No need to fear, the Hero is here!" Ludwig walked out of the bedroom, supporting his brother and motioned for Alfred to sit down on the couch. The TV was still on and the Russian news was still playing.

"_I repeat, we want the German prisoner back and if you Americans fail to return the prisoner, we will not hesitate to attack." _

Now clearly enraged, Alfred switched off the TV and turned to Gilbert, with fire in his eyes. "There is no way that I'm going to let anyone take you! We have nukes in the US, too! Ludwig," he said, addressing the blonde German, "I owe you a favor. You saved my life, therefore I'll save your brother's." Ludwig nodded and returned back to his bedroom. Alfred felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at Gilbert, who had determination in his eyes. "Alfred, I'm ready to tell zhe vorld mein story."

* * *

A/N  
As you can see, we are kind of entering the Cold War. I dunno if you guys would consider that a cliffhanger or not. I don't really know what to call it. And things were just starting to look up for Gilbert! Man, I am evil. I guess I can't help it. As usual, you know the drill. Reviews, fans, and follows are welcome and appreciated! Especially reviews. BTW, thanks pastaaddict and Acriel Kirkland D Beilschmidt for the reviews!


	11. Interview Part II

Chapter 11: Interview Part II

Alfred nodded. He picked up a phone and called Francis, Arthur, and Matthew and told them to meet him at Ludwig's house for an interview. They arrived in a decent amount of time (Matthew was at Francis') and set up the camera and microphones. They sat down at the kitchen table, across from each other. Alfred addressed the camera.

"With us today, we have the rescued German prisoner, Mr. Gilbert Beilschmidt. I have been spending time with Mr. Beilschmidt and he is ready to tell me and you his story. Gilbert, I am going to ask you a few questions regarding our Russian "friends." First off, how did you end up in Russia?"

"I vas captured in zhe middle of zhe var. I vas returning to Berlin vith vital information vhen my plane vas shot down. Russians svarmed zhe area and I vas blindfolded, gagged, and hog-tied."

"Information about the Allies? But why?" There was a tone of hurt in Alfred's voice and his eyes hinted betrayal.

"Ja, about zhe Allies..." There was guilt, but Gilbert quickly defended himself. "I vas only doing the same zhing any soldier vould have done. I'm sure you had information about zhe Axis."

"Yeah, we did, so I guess you're right. Anyways, what happened to you in Russia?"

Gilbert shuddered for a minute as memories trickled back. "It vas horrible. I vas beaten to a bloody pulp vith an iron pipe. I vas burned. I vas hung by my feet with my elbows tied to my ankles for 10 straight hours! Not to mention the glass shards shoved down my throat and the vodka forced down my throat. That's why I couldn't talk, you know." He watched Alfred's reaction: a mixture of pity, disgust, horror, and something he couldn't quite describe. Of course, it didn't take long for the American to recover.

"That is seriously unfortunate and painful sounding. I can't even process. I forgot my next question. But, I do know one thing, Gilbert."

"Vhat's zhat?"

"The Russians aren't gonna get you. I'm gonna do anything in my power to keep the Russians away from you. You hear that, Stalin?! You can't have him!" Alfred was in a protective mood and no one moved.

* * *

A/N

Omg, guys, I am so sorry for this extremely late update! Apologies and do not kill me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and more cliff hangers! You know the drill, reviews, follows, and favs are appreciated and welcome.


	12. Pancakes

Thanks FMAWarrior122, PotterWhoLockGirl, TheLadySky, and Telidina for the follows! And thanks Impeccable Logic, PotterWhoLockGirl, St. Helena, and Telidina for the favs. And thanks pastaaddict for the constant reviews! Thanks, guys~

* * *

Chapter 12: Pancakes

Finally, Matthew moved. He switched off his camera and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup from his pocket. Hopefully the sweet goodness that was maple syrup would calm his brother down. He waved the bottle under his brother's nose and to his delight, Alfred completely focused on the bottle. Matthew put the bottle back in his pocket, causing Alfred to pout.

"Hey, Mattieu, why don't you make some pancakes? You did just wave maple syrup under Alfred's nose and it is still the morning." Francis put his hand on the Canadian's shoulder.

"O-oui, Papa. If the Beilschmidts don't mind me using their kitchen."

"Kesesesese! Go right ahead! I don't mind, even if West does! He's too busy vith Feli, though."

As if on cue, "WAAAAAAAAH! I'm so sorry, Ludwig! I didn't mean to break the lamp! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hit me! I'm sorry!" Gilbert smirked as his point was proved. Matthew shrugged and began to cook.

Soon, the pancakes were done and those in the kitchen were eating and joking around with each other. When all the pancakes were finished, Matthew made more. There was always enough maple syrup for everyone. It all came from his jacket pockets. He was glad everyone was enjoying his food and not forgetting him.

Ludwig came from the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, Feliciano right behind. He was shocked at what he saw. Gilbert was eating these weird, fluffy, disc-shaped things and joking around with Alfred and three others. The smallest, a quiet, Canadian-sounding person, noticed him and waved for him and Feli to join them. They did and they were soon served. Ludwig took a bite and his eyes widened in amazement.

"Kesesesesesese! You look like a little bird venturing out in the woods for the first time!"

Ludwig glared at his brother before stuffing more pancakes into his mouth. He quickly finished and walked out of the room. Feliciano ate a little while longer until he saw Arthur. His eyes widened in fear and he quickly jumped up. "VE?! LUDWIG! SAVE ME!" He ran out the room, leaving the poor Brit confused.

Everyone finished up and cleaned up the kitchen. Alfred thanked Gilbert for his time and left with the others. For some reason, Gilbert felt a little sad. Now that the American had his interview done, he probably wouldn't see Alfred again.

Gilbert decided to call Elizaveta. The Hungarian was a little annoyed when she picked up the phone. "What do you want, Gilbert? I'm very busy!" She was a bit surprised when she heard Gilbert's sad tone.

"Eliza, how can you tell you're in love?"

* * *

A/N

This reminds me a little of the tomato war chapter...Yes, an entire chapter for pancakes! That's how awesome Matthew's pancakes are! And yes, more cliff hangers~ You guys must wanna kill me right now...Anyways, reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and very much appreciated. Especially reviews. I love reviews.


	13. Feelings

Thanks pastaaddict for your endless reviews and St. Helena for your review! Pancakes for you!

* * *

Chapter 13: Feelings

The Hungarian was most surprised at the question. "W-well, you want to see him or her again. And you don't want to lose him or her. You think about him or her constantly. You do things to impress him or her and you can't wait to share good news with him or her. Why do you want to know? Are you in l-" She got cut off when Gilbert replied, "Ok, danke," and hung up. She stared at the phone in amazement. "Roderich," she said, turning to the Austrian. "I think Gilbert is in love."

Gilbert sprawled out on his bed and sighed. Was he in love? Or was he just being overly appreciative? Two out of five of Eliza's signs rung true for Gilbert. But five out of five rung true for Alfred. "_Is Alfred...in love with me?"_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile in Washington DC, Alfred was being scolded by his new boss, Harry S. Truman. "Alfred, I thought you were smarter than that! Why on Earth would you televise that interview?! Not to mention, you only made things worse with the Russians with your outburst at the end!" He slapped Alfred upside the head. "The citizens of America were not convinced by your interview. I, as the president of the United Sates, am going to give Gilbert back to the Russians."

"No! You can't!" Alfred cried.

"Think of all the lives that could be saved."

"I like the idea of being a hero, but I can't let you do that."

"Why the hell not?!" Truman roared.

"Because...I love him." Alfred hung his head.

Truman's eyes widened and he took a step back. Alfred continued to hang his head.

"Alfred, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me it's not true."

"Sir, I would be lying if I did that." Truman's eyes were so wide you'd think they would pop right out of his head. But, he was a president, so he recovered quickly. "Nevertheless, I want you to take the German prisoner back to Russia. And that is an order!"

"Yes, sir..." Alfred sluggishly saluted and walked out. He drove to his house and slammed the door. Tony, his alien friend, gave him a quizzical look before returning back to his video game. Alfred slowly walked up to his room. He flopped down on his Amerimochi pillow given to him by Kiku. Small tears started to fall and he didn't bother to wipe them away. The small tears were soon streaming, but Alfred didn't move. He buried his head into the mochi pillow and quietly sobbed.

* * *

A/N

Ahhhh yessss, the feels~ Hehe! Yes, the truth that you have been suspecting and waiting for is finally revealed. Anyways, you know the drill! Reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated!


	14. Plotting

Thanks pastaaddict and St. Helena for the endless reviews. You guys have no idea how happy that makes me. Pasta for you~

* * *

Chapter 14: Plotting

Gilbert woke with a start when his phone was ringing. He picked it up, hoping to hear Alfred's voice. He wasn't disappointed.

"Dude, Gilbert, I have horrible news! I need you to come over here immediately! I'll explain everything later!" Alfred hung up. Gilbert grumbled as he totaled up the amount of a plane ticket to America. He packed a few things, wrote a note to his brother, and ran out the door. Hopefully he would be able to catch the next flight.

He ended having to wait four hours because he was ten minutes late for the first plane. He arrived in London, Britain. Then, he had to catch a flight to New York City, which took forever. He called Alfred when he arrived. "Zhis had better be important! I don't like flying !" He had been on edge the entire ride, expecting to be blown out of the sky.

"Sorry, dude! But this is vitally important! Just come over here quick!"

"Ja, ja, ja...Anyways, I don't even know where you live!"

"I live in Washington DC. Where are you at?"

Gilbert groaned. "I'm in New York..."

"Dude, just rent a vehicle and drive if you don't like flying!"

"Fine, fine." So, Gilbert rented a car and drove to Alfred's place, which took forever. "Ok, vhat is going on?"

Alfred dropped the bad news immediately. "My new boss says that American citizens weren't convinced by the interview, so he wants me to send you back to Russia. Not to mention, I kinda made things even worse with the Russians so..."

"YOU DID VHAT?! Oh nein nein nein! I hope you have a plan! I can't go back! I von't go back!"

"Dude, dude! Chill! That's why I called you down here. I have a plan."

"Zhis had better be good..."

"It's simple really. We fake your death and hide you away until everything dies down."

"Zhat is a horrible idea..."

"You got anything better?"

"Nein."

"Huh?"

"It means no."

* * *

A/N

Alfred is a man with a plan, that's for sure! And, yes, no more cliffhangers. ;n; For now. XD Anyways, reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoy this blah...blah...blah...And find out what happens next in the exciting series GILBERT'S HEROES! Dun dun dun!


	15. Outcome

Thanks pastaaddict and St. Helena for reviews~ More pasta and churros for you~

* * *

Chapter 15: Outcome

Alfred turned on the American news. Russians were yet again threatening. He sighed. Just then, there was a breaking news report. He leaned forward on his couch.

_"__We have just received breaking news. The body of German prisoner Gilbert E Beilschmidt has just been found in a power canal." _There was a clip of reporters talking to Alfred, who had fake tears in his eyes. _"Gilbert was one of my newest friends. I didn't even get to know him all that well. And now he's gone! It's all your fault, Stalin! You murdered him!" _The news switched back to the person reporting and a picture of Stalin was in the upper right-hand corner of the screen. "_Is Joseph Stalin to blame? Only you can decide, America." _

Alfred switched off the TV and grinned. "Hey, Gil! It worked!" Said Prussian ran down the stairs, look of disbelief on his face. "No vay!"

"Yeah way, dude!" Alfred pulled Gilbert into a huge hug. Gilbert pulled away before Alfred broke his spine. Alfred grinned back apologetically. "H-hey Gil, can I try something?" Gilbert nodded. Alfred tilted his head to an angle and put his lips to Gilbert's. The surprised Prussian's eyes widened but he soon melted into the kiss. There was a slight blush across his face and he pulled away. Alfred grinned, and also blushed.

"Hey Gil."

"Vhat?"

"I love you!" Alfred quickly hid his face in his hands as his blush spread. Gilbert's blush also spread. "Ja, ich liebe dich too."

"Huh?"

"Vay to kill zhe moment, Alfred. It means I love you, too."

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna make some dinner."

"But, it's so early."

"Dude, it's seven PM."

"Ja, but still." Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Alfred, who then raised an eyebrow back at Gilbert. Alfred soon understood. "Ohhhhhhh! The timezone difference! I get it now." Gilbert facepalmed before returning back to his room and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N

Dawwwwww~ Shy Alfred is so adorable~ And finally, the moment you've all been waiting for! The confession! Well, there you have it folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~ You know the drill! Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated!


	16. Dream

Chapter 16: Dream

Gilbert awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The dream was still fresh in his mind. Glancing across the room, he expected to see the same cruel, sadistic face that had scarred him in Russia. His rapid heartbeat slowing a little bit and courage soon returning, he walked to the bathroom the wipe the sweat off his face. Not glancing at the mirror, he ran a rag under warm water and dabbed his face. Finally glancing at the mirror, he saw a scarred and bruised version of himself. The same look he had in Russia. He tried to scream, but no sound came. He ran out of the bathroom and began running down the hall, which seemed to never end. Finally, he felt something impale him. Looking down, he saw the end of a sword sticking out beneath his rib cage. He fell to his knees and the stranger kicked his head down to the ground. Glancing at the stranger, he saw the smirking face of Joseph Stalin himself. The last thing he saw and felt was the sword withdrawing from his body and Stalin walking into Alfred's room. Then, everything went black.

Gilbert awoke up silently screaming. Fighting his way out of his mountain of blankets, he fell onto the floor. Quickly picking himself up, he dashed into Alfred's room and threw himself on the bed, similar to what he did to Ludwig. Said American woke up with a jolt and instinctively wrapped his arms around the Prussian. "Shhhh, it's alright, Gilbert. Nothing's gonna hurt ya. I, the Hero, won't let anything hurt you." Gilbert began to cry as Alfred was rubbing his back.

"Really? You can't stop the leader of the biggest nation in the world by yourself." Gilbert said, blinking away tears.

"I'd fight every nation in the world in order to protect someone I love." Alfred nodded his head once with a sincere smile on his face.

"And I'd do the same for you." Gilbert gave a small smile when Alfred flushed red. Alfred ruffled his hair.

"Now go to sleep, do you have any idea what time it is?"

A few hours later, when Gilbert was the only one awake, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

A/N  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Short but sweet with a cliffhanger for dessert. Anyways, same old, same old. Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated and expect the unexpected in the next chapter of Gilbert's Heroes! Dundundun!


	17. Downfall

Chapter 17: Downfall

Curious as to who was at the door, Gilbert decided to answer it. Standing in the doorway was Harry S. Truman himself. In shock and fear for himself, he tried slamming the door, only to have it get stopped by the US president's shoe. Truman let himself in, glaring at Gilbert as he sat on the couch. The said Prussian gave an awkward smile and shifted nervously.

"Have a seat, Gilbert. We have a lot to talk about." Truman's eyes were dark.

Gilbert sat down uneasily. Just then, Alfred leapt down the stairs like a madman. "Leave him alone Truman! The Russians think he's dead so-"

"No, Alfred, they don't! Your little decoy body didn't work! They've been broadcasting threats for three months now. We've had no choice but to retaliate! But now things are even more tense! We have no choice but to hand the German POW over!"

"No, I won't let you!"

Gilbert put his hand on Alfred's thigh and gave him the I'm-sorry look. "Alfred. Don't vorry." Turning to Truman, he said "I'll go, for the sake of ending another var. If it means saving lives, I'll go."

"But-" Alfred tried to protest.

"No buts. You saved mein life once. It's time for me to repay zhat debt. I owe you too much anyvays." Gilbert gave Alfred a small, weak smile.

Alfred's eyes widen but soon closed. He put his hand on his forehead and muttered something under his breath. He looked straight into Gilbert's crimson eyes and spoke. "Ok, but promise me you'll return."

Gilbert looked back into Alfred's eyes and replied. "Alvays."

Truman grabbed Gilbert's wrist and led the way out, dragging him out the door. Gilbert barely had enough time to blow a kiss to Alfred. A few hours later, Stalin televised the handing over of Gilbert to the Russians, laughing cockily. Alfred switched off the TV and called his Allied team along with a few others.

"Alright Heroes, it's time for action."

* * *

A/N

I am so sorry for the longest wait yet! Talk about prolonged cliffhanger, jeez. Anyways, I've been super busy with school so that's why this took so long. And I had writer's block which is always a pain. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it will be revealed why this is called Gilbert's Heroes and not just Gilbert's Hero in the next chapter. Reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated. Peace out!


	18. Action

Chapter 18: Action

It took the Heroes several weeks to form a decent plan of action. During that time, Gilbert was being treated even worse than he was when he was captured the first time. But, a plan was finally formed. The Heroes would take action soon.

"Now, I want you to tell us everything you know about the United States of America, or we will hurt you, da?"

Gilbert, tied in a chair placed across from Stalin, defiantly turned his head away, refusing to speak. No way would he betray Alfred. Stalin shook his head pitifully and motioned for a big burly Russian. "Do what you want to him, da?" The burly Russian cracked his knuckles and smirked. Stalin walked out of the room.

Ivan saw his boss walk out and stopped. He saluted quickly and walked in the direction Stalin had come from. There, at the end of the hall, was an iron door labeled "Beilschmidt, Gilbert." Ivan listened in, hearing several impacts and cries of pain. A final loud impact echoes off the halls, a huge cry, and then silence. The burly Russian, that Ivan had never seen before, stepped out of the room, surprised to see Ivan standing there.

"Privet, comrade." The Russian gave Ivan a smile.

"Privet. May I ask what you were doing in there?"

"Da. I was assisting the boss with an interrogation of the rebellious prisoner. He would not answer, so I beat him up." The burly man smiled childishly.

Ivan put an equally childish smile on his face, but a purple and red aura surrounded him. The interrogated had a scared face and fear was alive in his eyes. "That is bad, daaaaaaaa?" And with one swift punch to the forehead, the interrogator was out cold.

There was a beep. Ivan quickly pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Da? Da, this is Snowy. The area has been secured. Proceed as planned." Suddenly, there was a huge bang right above Ivan's head.

* * *

A/N

And there you have it, folks. Ivan is an awesome character and he is the main character of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed his childishness. He really is an adorable character to write. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you everyone who followed and favorites this fanfic. I appreciate and cherish it so dearly. Reviews, follows, and favs are welcomed and appreciated. Thanks so much for everything and find out what happens next on the next exciting chapter of Gilbert's Heroes. *cue dramatic music here*


	19. Action Part II

**(A/N: Where were we? Oh yes!)**

* * *

The roof exploded somewhere near Ivan, sending many chunks of the roof falling. With a crash, smoke was everywhere and soon many people in black clothes were sliding down ropes into the hole in the roof. These, however, were not just any people. These people were known as the Heroes. One of the figures slapped Ivan on the back, in a brotherly fashion. "Not bad for a Commie!" A vein in Ivan's head throbbed. The figure that slapped Ivan on the back took off his mask, revealing the leader of the Heroes. It was, you guessed it, Alfred.

"Alright dudes! Time to divide and conquer! We've rescued Gil before from here and we can do it again!"  
"But Alfred-san," muttered Kiku, "there's only eight of us. We don't have a army to back us up if we get surrounded." Alfred laughed and replied with a grin. "Kiku, you worry too much. Anyways, code names, people!"

Kiku, Mochi, sighed. Many others began to take off their masks, revealing Arthur (Sweet Tea), Ludwig (Cake-meister), Francis (Rose amour), Lovino (Bastard-Tomato) and Antonio (Fun in the Sun). "Heroes assemble!" Alfred cried.

"Oh for Lord's sake, Alfred-"  
"That's Alpha Dog to you, eyebrows!"  
"It's Sweet Tea...anyways, we aren't the Avengers..."  
"Whatever! Anyways, I suggest we split into groups of two. If in an event of capture, just shout freedom and another group will come and help you."

Alfred then launched into a very complicated plan of action. Eventually, the group split into groups of two, Antonio and Lovino, Francis and Arthur, Ludwig and Kiku, and finally Ivan and Alfred.

"Alright big guy, you'll back me up."  
"As always, Alfred ^J^," the Russian replied.

The other groups began to make their way down the long hallway, (to secure an exit) while Ivan was working on the cell lock. There was a click and the door swung open, revealing a limp Gilbert. Alfred rushed over to his side and undid his shackles.

"Ivan, I could use your help getting him out of here. Can you get him to the chopper?"  
"Da! It would be my pleasure."  
"Thanks, commie."  
"It's Snowy..."

Ivan carried Gilbert out of the room and towards the exit when a loud burst of laughter erupted from the end of the hall. "So Alfred F Jones, we meet again. I've been expecting you." **(A/N: Cliché, cliché. I apologize)** There, at the end, was Joseph Stalin, the man of horror himself. Alfred felt a quick flash of fear, only to be replaced with something much more; the burning rage of revenge. Alfred ran towards Stalin and lunged. Stalin's men fired.

* * *

**A/N**

OMG. This has been so long. But no, this story is not dead! For a while, I lost all motivation to use and worked in DeviantART for a little while without much success. Then, I watched this YouTube video and it inspired me to come back to the light side. My followers and friends, I am back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, favs, and follows are welcome and appreciated. Peace out!


	20. Death

**A/N: Where did we leave off? Ah yes, in the middle of a sweet and crazy cliched action scene! Also, special thanks to Puffyfan15, St. Helena, and (as usual XD Thanks for many reviews!) pastaaddict for reviewing!**

* * *

_Stalin's men fired._ The sound of gun shots echoed down the long hallways. Arthur jerked his head towards the sound of the shots.

"Alfred!" He shouted. Arthur ran down the hall to where a most horrifying sight greeted him. Alfred was lying in a pool of his own blood. Arthur ran over to Alfred to check how severe his wounds. He grabbed Alfred's wrist to check his pulse and in his dismay, found no beating. Arthur felt a pang of sadness, replaced by rage. He faced Stalin, who had a large scratch wound on his left cheek.

"You bloody bastard!" Arthur shouted and fired multiple shots at the Russian leader. Each shot lodged itself in Stalin's body, each finding a vital organ. With a shaky laughter, the Russian tyrant collapsed and died. Arthur shot him once more, just for good measure and grabbed his walkie -talkie and called Kiku.

"Alpha Dog down. I repeat, Alpha Dog down!"  
"Arthur-san, what is your position?"  
"Near the door of Gilbert's cell, down the fifth corridor."  
"Affirmative. Me and Ludwig-san will be right there with Antonio-san and Lovino-kun."

"It's Ludwig and I..." The Brit sighed and switched his walkie-talkie off. He looked at Alfred. "You really are stupid, you know. What were you thinking? Why would you try to take down the big one on your own...and what will we tell Gilbert..." Arthur trailed off.

* * *

**A/N **

So that happened. Enjoy having your feels crushed into tiny pieces and then smashed again. But is Alfred really dead? Would I be that cruel? Anyways, you know the drill. Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's pretty short...


	21. End

Gilbert awoke in a hospital. However, instead of having Alfred there beside him, there was an IV and a heart monitor. Gilbert looked around, waiting for his vision to focus. After a few brief moments, he looked at the hospital bed beside him.

"Oh Gott!" He thought to himself as he recognized the blonde to be Alfred. "Alfred..." Gilbert began to tear up when he looked at Alfred's heart monitor, a flat line. There was no way Alfred could be dead. Nein, he wouldn't allow it. He utterly refused to live in a world without Alfred. Leaning over, he tried to take the other boy's hand, which resulted in his falling out of the bed and a pained cry. Gilbert laid in a crumpled ball on the floor, wounds reopened. There was no way he could get up. He would simply have to wait for someone to arrive.

Gilbert waited for a long time before one of the nurses finally came in. However, his wait was in vain. He had lost far too much blood. Gilbert felt reality slip away and a feeling of peace wash over him. There he sat, dressed in a white button-down shirt and black dress pants. At the end of a tunnel was a light, which Gilbert gladly crawled over to. Waiting was Alfred, in a similar outfit but with a slight difference. Alfred had wings. Gilbert's eyes widened as Alfred smiled and held out his hand.

"Welcome to the land of eternal peace, Gilbert. Take my hand and I'll lead you there."

Gilbert gladly took his hand as he felt happiness flood through his soul. "Alfred, is this the end? Can we finally be together? Forever?"

Alfred closed his eyes and smiled deeply. "Forever."

~End

* * *

A/N

Finally the end! Alfred and Gilbert are both in a better place together forever. Sorry for such a cliche ending but it works, right? Reviews, follows, and favs are welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the final conclusion to Gilbert's Heroes!


End file.
